


猫尾巴play

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	猫尾巴play

报恩（SJ）16

 

 

“辞职？！”

 

“爱拔酱你别这么激动。”

 

抬手把已经半个身体都支到桌子这边来的相叶摁回座位上，又向四周不解的看过来的其他客人致以歉意的点点头，樱井才有些无奈的又看向虽然坐下了但依旧愤愤不平的相叶。

 

“这是我激动不激动的问题么？”

 

相叶向四周看了看，压低了声音。

 

“你和小山的节目收拾不错，电视台也在考虑给你冠番的节目你又不是不知道，这个时候提辞职，樱井翔你是哪里不对了？”

 

小鹿一样的眼睛瞪得大大的看向樱井，似乎这样就能从反常的亲友身上看出他突然想要辞职的原因。樱井翔向来是个负责任又有始有终的人，哪怕上次电视台给他放大假，他也是处理了所有交接工作才离开的。现在明明一切工作都无比顺利的进行，怎么会突然想要请假？

 

除非……

 

“因为松润？还是因为松本晴？”

 

自从复建开始，因为晴的父母都是在外地，二宫也不可能时时陪着，大部分时间倒都是樱井去医院陪着。

 

樱井笑着摇摇头。

 

“润他要不跟着我出门的话，就会乖乖在家待着，晴那边我也不是天天去，倒不会影响到工作。但也不能说完全没有润的缘故在吧，毕竟现在的状况我也没办法全身心投入工作。新闻主播做了这么些年，总觉得我也没有认认真真心平气和的停下了总结过什么，所以想说趁着这个机会静下心来读读书什么的，过一阵子再工作吧。”

 

语气平静，神态平和。

 

“总觉得，自从翔君找到松润之后，整个人都变了好多。”

 

向后靠在沙发背上，明显感觉到自己已经不能劝对方改变决定的相叶轻轻呼气，然后有些感叹。

 

“大概，这期间看透了很多事情吧，总之我现在要做的就是陪着晴做复建，等到她完全康复，就能跟以前的事情都说再见了。”

 

樱井漂亮的眼睛里已经带上了如释重负的感慨。

 

“翔君，你不会压根就没想过要帮松润找回记忆吧?”

 

“不是没想过，只是觉得没必要强求。”

 

想起那本日记里，润经历过的那些事情。小学的时候，那个公园里突然消失的润。还有自己在夏威夷找到润之前，润在那个人那里受到的虐待。再看着现在这个会撒娇耍赖会恶作剧但又很可靠的，满眼都是无忧无虑的润，樱井觉得自己内心的天平还是偏向了就这样下去。既然润自己都没有说起过想要找回记忆，那么就这样好了，他有足够的时间跟润相处，至少以现在的状况来看，润也在一点一点适应恋人的角色。

 

虽然失去了以前的记忆，但是润还在自己身边，不想再奢求更多了。

 

“翔君，我曾经跟松润说过，如果有事情憋在心里，不如说出来和你一起承担。这句话现在也可以说给你，过去的事情不是你一个人的，也不该由你来决定是不是让松润找回记忆。”

 

 

回家的一路上都在樱井都在想着相叶的话，虽然这个号称天然系的家伙外人看总是觉得不那么靠谱，但是作为相交多年的亲友，他很明白相叶其实是个看事情很通透的人，又恰好和自己个性互补，所以在很多时候他都能给樱井很有用的建议。

 

就这么一路闷头走回家，推开门却没有一日既往会迎上来的黑猫，看看时间还不到惯常会变成人形的六点钟，还不等樱井觉得奇怪，突然响起的电话就打断了他的思路。

 

“MOXIMOXI，我是樱井。”

 

一边把手机夹在肩膀上，一边脱掉鞋子大衣等等的收拾妥当。

 

“我是生田，樱井君，我打来是想确认一下，给润带的点心他都有好好吃完么？”

 

“点心？”

 

樱井皱眉，歪着头努力的回忆了一下。从北海道回来的时候的确是带了一盒点心，跟那几件和服放在一起，到家的时候润还抱怨过只给自己带了这么一点点心。后来去医院的时候带去了，因为跟相叶聊得很投机还说要跟人家分享结果被二宫打断了，接着自己就拜托相叶带润去吃饭。那盒点心？啊，好像被二宫当做带给晴的慰问品收起来了，自己离开的时候也完全忘记了这件事情。只是生田为什么要突然打来电话问这个？

 

“好像是没吃的，那盒点心怎么了么？”

 

“就....普通的点心。那个，樱井君现在润在你身边么？”

 

“我刚到家，还没看到....润？！”

 

刚刚转进卧室，就看到黑猫窝在樱井的枕头旁边，两个前爪狠狠地扒住枕头，整个身体都在很不舒服的扭来扭去，连尾巴都在床单上摆来摆去，看起来很不舒服的样子。

 

“樱井君？樱井君你在听么？”

 

“是，润他现在看起来很不舒服的样子，身体摸起来也很烫，要怎么办？送去宠物医院可以么？”

 

手忙脚乱的把床上的黑猫抱进怀里，立刻就感觉到对方身上反常的高温，而且一贯会乖乖呆在怀里的黑猫此刻在樱井的怀里扭来扭去，甚至露出了肉垫里的利爪，狠狠地挠在了樱井的侧颈上。

 

“不不不....那个.....”

 

那边听起来是停顿了一下，然后话筒里就传来小栗旬的声音。

 

“樱井君你听我说，那个，虽然我们也不知道会造成什么样的后果......那个......你就尽量.....别伤到他。”

 

哈？

 

还想追问些什么，但那边却似乎终于交代完了一样迅速的挂掉了电话。

 

摁亮手机本来想再打过去，却被怀里的黑猫一掌拍掉了手机。

 

“翔君。”

 

过于高的体温在赤裸的人身上更加的明显，樱井甚至觉得他怀里的松本从头到脚白皙的肤色都透着粉红，身体的热度仅仅透过樱井身上单薄的T恤传导过来，温度灼人。整个人趴在樱井怀里，双手搂着樱井的脖子，不知道为什么没消失掉的尾巴缠在樱井的腰上轻轻蹭着樱井的小臂，耳朵也还是黑色的猫耳。身体还在不停地扭动，但到底比刚刚黑猫的样子乖巧了许多。

 

除了轻轻舔舐着樱井刚刚被抓出的血痕的舌头。

 

“润....那个....润....你哪里不舒服？”

 

心爱的人这么坐在自己怀里，没反应那是不可能的。但是比起这个，樱井现在更关心润到底是怎么了，突然之间浑身像是发烧一样这么烫。

 

虽然生田和小栗的欲言又止，让他心里有了隐隐的猜测。

 

“好热...难受....”

 

一双黑亮的眼睛满是无辜的看着樱井，偏偏又透着浓重的欲望。扒着樱井脖子的手不老实的撕扯着樱井的衣服，却又好像不得门路一样只是在做徒劳的努力。

 

这个时候还不知道该怎么办就是蠢了。

 

托着润的后颈把对方轻轻放倒在床上，刚刚把嘴唇凑上去，对方就如同渴了许久的人遇到甘泉一样自己张开了嘴，柔软的舌头笨拙的舔舐着樱井的嘴唇，没等樱井自己去脱衣服，润就用蛮力扯开了家居服，双手不老实的在樱井身上煽风点火。

 

如同邀请一般的动作让樱井再无顾虑。

 

伸手抚摸过润柔软的腰肢，然后来到了重点部位。刚握住热的发胀的下身，润就整个人自己凑了过来，抱住樱井的脖子嘤咛出声。来回的摩擦伴随着润自己跟着扭动，被欲望支配了的身体浑身上下透露出可口的粉红色。没等樱井套弄几下，润就发泄了出来。迷蒙的眼神注视着樱井，毛茸茸的尾巴讨好一般的轻轻蹭着樱井的大腿内侧。

 

“翔君，喜欢，喜欢翔君。”

 

没有比这更好的催情剂。

 

发泄了一次之后的身体比刚刚更加敏感，樱井沾着精液的手指充满色情意味的划过润柔软的臀部的时候捏了捏尾巴的根部，立刻就感觉得对方的身体不自觉地轻轻颤动。食指轻轻探入湿热的后穴的同时，樱井坏心眼的伸出舌头舔舐着润毛茸茸的耳朵尖。

 

“嗯....不要..耳朵...嗯....尾巴....”

 

“明明很舒服对不对，嗯？”

 

一只手在润的敏感的尾巴根部来回的揉捏，另一只手渐渐扩张着柔软的后穴，两边敏感点都被刺激着的润紧紧抱着樱井扭动着，声音里已经带了哭腔，刚刚才发泄过的欲望又再次挺立了起来。

 

把润的腿分开压成M字露出柔软的小穴，樱井将自己早已忍耐多时的下身一点一点的插入进去。虽然好好地做了润滑，但是初次的情事依旧让润疼的狠狠地咬住了自己的下唇。

 

“乖，疼就喊出来。”

 

撬开润的牙齿，温柔的舔舐着对方的口腔，樱井忍住想要抽插的冲动，轻轻的揉捏着两个的连接处，等待润慢慢适应这个感觉。

 

没多久，就感觉到润的尾巴再次缠上了自己的大腿，而身下的人，也不由自主的开始小幅度来回磨蹭。双手摁住润的胯骨，樱井开始了来回的大力冲刺。内部的湿软紧致让他已经完全的脱离了理智的控制，只想狠狠占有身下的人。

 

润的双腿紧紧的夹着樱井的腰，尾巴也不受控制的在樱井的大腿内侧蹭来蹭去。在樱井的冲撞下，不断地发出甜腻的呻吟。刺激的身上的人动作越发剧烈，不断地冲击着带来最大快感的那一点。

 

“呜....太深了....”

 

没有被抚慰的下身在小穴不断被刺激的同时再次泄了出来，润呻吟的声音带着哭腔却越发引人犯罪，下身精液糅合着小穴流出的液体黏腻在两个人交合的地方，随着抽插的动作蹭在两个人的小腹上。

 

再次高潮的同时收紧的小穴也让樱井感觉到下身一紧，吻上润已经被咬地发肿的嘴唇，狠狠地抽插，射在了润的体内。

 

“润，我爱你。”

 

上一次的这句话导致了松本的失踪，这一次情事之中的脱口而出，却换到了润一个甜美的笑容。

 

抬起已经有些疲软的双臂勾住樱井的脖子，黑亮的眼睛里还带着未消去的欲望，倒映着樱井的瞳孔看起来异常的煽情。嘟起嘴轻轻的吻在樱井的嘴唇上，然后侧头用自己柔软的耳朵轻轻的蹭过樱井被汗水浸湿的脸庞，把自己的下巴搭在樱井的肩窝里。

 

十足十撒娇的动作。

 

樱井伸手揉上润已经变得乱蓬蓬的头发，柔软的手感让他有些欲罢不能。

 

“润，想要找回自己的记忆么？”

 

润点点头，又摇摇头。

 

“比起那个，更想跟翔君在一起。”


End file.
